HYAKU
by somebrokenhearts
Summary: 100 drabbles. oneshots. 1: 'You are utterly hopeless,” he told her as he lazily traced circles on his thigh, avoiding her eyes, her lips, her face.
1. one

**somebrokenhearts**

**HYAKU**

**one: vermillion and shades of red.**

**Pairing: sasusaku**

**--**

**--**

**--**

"You are utterly hopeless," he told her as he lazily traced circles on his thigh, avoiding her eyes, her lips, her face.

"I know," she murmured and tried to catch the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes; one drop, two, three. The tears burst onto her vermillion dress covering it in dew drops even as she hurriedly wiped them off with her tiny (fragile) baby hands.

He looked over at her not knowing what to say or do, so he sat there wringing his hands on his khaki pants (that she bought for him for their three month anniversary) creating canyons and valleys of wrinkles in the fabric.

"But…" he started to say, but bit his lower lip, stopping the flow of words threatening to spill out and ruin, ruin what? Why he might as just end this awkward silence that was starting to strangle him, and say everything. Say the words that needed to be spoken because they both knew what needed to be said, but fright and egos stopped them.

She gazed at him expectantly, watching him bite at his shapely lower lip that was red, oh gawd, so red. Scarlet flesh that she couldn't take her eyes off, and the carnal, animalistic hunger gnawing at her insides. She felt her stomach turn and flip with the wanting all too familiar; and it ached. It ached that she just had to sit waiting and waiting.

He watched as her gaze turned from sad to hungry and her eyes cloud over all too knowingly.

"Sakura," he said, leaning towards her, "I…."

And it was the rush of togetherness.

Her body molded into his own.

Their lips crashed together, arms entangled, legs entangled, tongues intertwining.

He tasted her tears, her hunger, her want, her beauty.

"Sakura," he said, gasping for air.

And she stopped and watched him with baited breath; lips bruised, eyes wide.

"You have to let me go."

Let me go let me go let me go.

"I can't."

And as more of her tears (clear yet sorrow-filled) splashed onto her hands, her legs, her vermillion dress, he watched her, pain wrenching in his gut, and ran, only seeing red as he left love and his heart behind.

"Sasuke. Please, remember me."

But many words fall upon deaf ears.


	2. two

**somebrokenhearts**

**HYAKU**

**two: "hey sexy"**

**Pairing: sasusaku**

**--**

**--**

**--**

"Hey sexy."

Oh my GAWD! Did he just call me sexy? He totally just called me sexy. Well I guess it's because of my totally rad outfit today! All new. All thrifted. Totally chic. Too bad no one at work noticed today, but obviously I'm scoring MAJOR points here! Ah! It's just like Ino says…..wait. What does Ino say again? Oh never mind.

He's coming this way! RED ALERT! RED FREAKING ALERT!!

Wait. You can't act too surprised. Act like people come up to you all the time and call you sexy. Yah that's right. I've seen those looks people give me in the streets! Righto! Chin up. Strut! Sway those hips and oh! Take a sip of your drink. Be seductive. Yes indeed!

"Hey yourself."

Ooohhh that's a good one Sakura, sultry and playing hard to get. We are SOOOO on fire tonight! Purse those Blushed Rose #21 colored lips babe and SEDUCE!

"So what brings you here, Sakura?"

WAIT! How does he know who I am? Shit shit shit shit. What if it's my boss! Oh NO! Did my boss just call me sexy? No nonono NO! This is supposed to be a good time. It's okay calm down calm down!

"I could ask you the same thing…."

Okay now lets find out who this sucker is! Move towards the light! Flash your phone in his face. If only this place wasn't so damn dark and noisy I could see who it…..

"NEH?!?!?!?! SASUKE?!?!"

"Heyyyy babe!"

How could you not notice his freaking hair or his muscles OR the fact that he is, in fact, TOTALLY SMASHED?!

Calm down Sakura. This is totally not real. This is all a dream. In real life Sasuke-kuns don't get shit-faced drunk on Tuesday nights OR do they go around calling people 'sexy' this is a dream now just pinch yourself and….

"OW! Sasuke GET OFF MY LAP!"

This is so not a dream.

"STOP LICKING MY FACE SASUKE-KUN!!! waofjEOiwjgwaiogjalwkgjewiogjalefewlkfahk."

It's a nightmare.

"Mmmm Sakura you smell like flowe….jawlegkawlkgj."

This night really effing sucks. Sasuke weighs about ten times more than me and he smells like tequila and sweat. Now I get to walk three miles home in the freaking cold lugging this DEADWEIGHT on my back and my super cute outfit is ruined and….

**sniff sniff**

No Sakura don't cry! Stop this right now! You are twenty-five years old, successful, and SUPER sexy. People like us don't cry like babies!! Even when their so called love of their life, even if the other individual doesn't know it just quite yet, decides to just…AGHHHH! All the fantasies are totally down the drain as of now.

"Saaakuraaa whyyy are you talking to yourself?"

**PLOP**

Ugh just leave the ungrateful bastard there on the street just like he deserves. Yah now march home with your dignity and….well he just looks so pitiful on the pavement….it doesn't suit him….

"Saaaakuraaa…..Sai…..Sai said you were an ugly hag."

But he does look awful comfy. I guess…yah….home for SAKURA!

--

**A/N**: sophie kinsella is absolutely amazinggg


End file.
